


[Podfic] The Kincardine File: Notes From an Untold Case

by flashforeward



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Untold Cases of Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: A podfic of Gray Cardinal's fic "The Kincardine File"Original Summary: What it says on the tin – a collection of notes and correspondence from a case for which no full manuscript has been found (almost certainly because Watson thought better of writing this one up for posterity).
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6
Collections: Holmestice Exchange - Summer 2020





	[Podfic] The Kincardine File: Notes From an Untold Case

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gray Cardinal (Gray_Cardinal)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Cardinal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Kincardine File: Notes from an Untold Case](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779469) by [Gray Cardinal (Gray_Cardinal)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Cardinal/pseuds/Gray%20Cardinal). 



> I apologize for my inconsistent accent work

[Download](http://download1482.mediafire.com/90chf3n7vahg/wvpnjs0k5ft7h2e/kincardinefile.mp3)


End file.
